His Fiancé's Ghost
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: It has been 6 years since Lana died. Clark is starting his job at The Daily Planet, but his life is incomplete. Can Lana's ghost help him find love with his exasperating new co-worker, or is he doomed to be alone forever? Clois Clana Chlollie Olivess
1. Prologue

His Fiancé's Ghost

Prologue

My name is Lana Lang. I met my soul mate when I was five years old. He was my next-door neighbor, and the sweetest guy I ever met. I fell in love with him when I was fourteen, kissed him when I was fifteen, lost my virginity to him when I was eighteen. He was the only guy I ever loved. And when I was nineteen, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes, and I had never been happier. Then, later that night, I died.

It's been six years now, and he has not dated since. I have been watching over him, and he is miserable. As much as I wish that I could be with him, that I could be the only girl he ever loved, loving someone means putting their happiness before your own. And I want him to be happy.

So, I've decided it's time I do something. I am going to find him someone who he can love, who can help him to move on. It would be a hell of a lot easier if I weren't dead. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: First, thank you all for your lovely reviews. I have never gotten reviews so quick. It made me so happy. Second, I know Lana is not in this chapter much, but that is just because I am laying the groundwork right now and introducing the character, etc, etc. Do not worry, our little ghost will have plenty to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

His Fiancé's Ghost

Chapter One

It was Clark's first day at his new job, and he was incredibly nervous. He was going to be working at The Daily Planet, the biggest, most influential newspaper in the world. He had never worked for a newspaper before, except his high school paper, and that seemed like a lifetime ago. His life had changed so much since he had graduated, and not just because he now pretended to need glasses. But this, this was a huge step. He looked in the mirror at himself. The man there looked so unfamiliar. He was grown-up, wearing a suit, and a tie, which he kept nervously retying.

"You're going to be fine." His best friend Chloe said. She was always great at pep-talks. She was also the reason he had gotten into journalism in the first place.

"You know, I always thought if I was going to work at a newspaper, you would working across from me."

Chloe shrugged, "Things changed."

"Yeah, no kidding. Okay, I cannot get this, is there a trick or something?"

Chloe chuckled, "Here," she said, adjusting his tie, "Now, relax. You are going to be fine. You have great reporting chops, Kent."

"Did you just say reporting chops?"

Chloe smiled, "I'm really proud of you Clark."

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it. Getting this job, humbly donning your glasses, I'm really proud."

"Well, the glasses are just so people think I'm weak, incase, you know, somebody suspects something. It doesn't mean I'm going to be parading around in tights like that boyfriend of yours saving the day."

Chloe smirked, "Hey, don't knock the tights until you've tried 'em."

The man whom Clark was referring to was Oliver Queen, multimillionaire and CEO of Queen Industries, one of the biggest companies in the world. However, there was something else about Oliver, something that only Chloe, Clark, and a few select others knew about Oliver. He had a unique talent with arrows, and a hero complex. So, he had created an alias for himself. He wore a green hood and tights and paraded around, acting like a modern day Robin Hood. The Newspapers had nicknamed him the Green Arrow. He was not actually Chloe's boyfriend. The three of them were friends, but lately, Clark had been noticing a spark between the two of them. He had started teasing Chloe about it a few weeks back and she basically ignored the comment now.

Clark had met Oliver when both were attempting the same act of heroism. You see, Clark had a secret too; he was from another planet. He was sent to earth as a baby, and adopted, but when he was a teenager, his parents had told him the truth. It had been hard to handle, and he had spent a lot of time fighting who he was, but the fact remained; Clark Kent was not human. Because of certain differences between earth and his home planet, Clark had special powers. He was strong, and fast. He could see through solid objects and hear a scream many miles off. Bullets bounced off his chest, and he could stop a car by standing n front of it. Sometimes, when he heard somebody was in danger, he used his gifts to help that person, and did his best not to be seen. But all Clark had ever really wanted was to be normal. Oliver and Chloe had often tried to persuade him to use his gifts the way Oliver did and make a difference, and while Clark would never ignore a cry for help, he was not sure he was the sort of guy who could run around in a cape saving people all the time. So, he kept to the shadows, and helped when he could.

Chloe's phone began to buzz, "Speak of the devil." She said, showing Clark her phone. The caller ID read Oliver, "Hey, what's up?"

Clark went back to inspecting himself.

"What did he want?" Clark asked, when Chloe got off the phone.

"Just to wish you luck." Chloe said, unconvincingly. She was trying too hard to smile.

"Then why not call my phone?" Clark asked.

"He thought it would be more special coming from me."

Clark nodded, "Uh-huh. Come on, Chloe, what did he really say?"

Chloe sighed, "He's just, in a bit of a scrape, and he needs me to get him out of it."

"Define scrape?"

"I can handle it. No go. You don't want to be late for your first day."

Clark shook his head, but he knew how stubborn Chloe was, and she was right, after all. Oliver would not have called her if she could not handle it and the last thing he wanted to do was make a bad first impression by not showing up on time.

So, reluctantly, he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lois shifted impatiently in her chair. Apparently, today, she was supposed to break in some green farmer who decided he wanted to take a stab at big-time reporting. The Nerve of Perry, sticking her with showing the new kid around! She could kill him, except then she would not have an editor.<p>

When her Perry had told her, she had nearly screamed. In fact, she had screamed.

"Smallville! You want me to show around a kid from Smallville!" she knew of the town. It was a nowhere, Hicksville place that, according to her cousin, was home to all things strange and paranormal. And now she had to work with somebody from there who would either be one of the psychopaths her cousin had told her about, or simply mind-numbingly boring.

"Excuse me?" she heard a meek voice from behind her say, "Are you Miss Lane."

Lois turned to see a dull looking man with glasses standing over her, "Whose asking?" _not that she couldn't guess_.

The man brushed his finger up the ridge of his nose to adjust his glasses and held out his hand, "Clark. Clark Kent. I just started today, and Mr. White said-"

"I see, you're the new blood then. Look, I know your from a farm and not used to the hustle and bustle of the big city, but here in Metropolis, with all those honking cars, it is kind of important to speak up. Because, trust me, nobody is going to make the extra effort to hear a nerdy farm kid from a town full of psychos. "

Clark felt his fists clench a little and her insult. He was going to say something, but she just turned around, completely ignoring him.

* * *

><p>What Clark did not know, was that today, like every day, a ghost had been watching him, watching over him. For the past six years, somebody had been watching Clark go through all his major milestones. She had cheered for him and cried for him. And today, she knew she had to be with him. It was a big day after all. She had heard that girl insult him, and had wanted to smack her. More than that, she wanted to give Clark her strength. But she could not, so she needed to find somewhere else he could get it from, a woman who could be his reservoir of strength. She had considered Chloe, but it was clear that Chloe was growing feelings for somebody else, although she was not yet ready to admit it. But this newsroom was full of people, and Lana was certain that somewhere, she would find someone for Clark. Because he needed someone, and deserved someone. She just did not know where to look.<p>

* * *

><p>"She is the most infuriating woman I have ever met!" Clark said. Chloe and Oliver had survived whatever had happened (they still were not sharing what it was) unscathed, and had come over to celebrate Clark's first day. Judging by his recounting of it, it had not gone so well. Lois had not let him do anything, and she had treated him like he had some sort of mental disability that she had neither the time, nor the interest to deal with. By day's end, Clark was seriously considering asking Mr. White to put him back down in the obituaries where he belonged. The only reason he had gotten a desk job so fast was because Mr. White had insisted. Clark had saved his life quite a while back, and Mr. White felt he needed to repay the debt.<p>

"Yeah, Lois is quite a handful." Chloe said.

Clark looked at her, confused, "how would you know?"

Chloe winced, "Because…she's kind of my, um, cousin." Clark looked at her, dumbfounded. Chloe decided to say something before he moved from shock to anger, "Look, I would have told you she worked there, but I had no clue you two would be working so closely, and I know her well enough to know you two would not exactly hit it off, so I did what I thought was, well, safest."

Clark was still looking at her, speechless.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Oliver said, standing. "Great party Clark, really, I loved the part where you ranted about how much you dislike your coworker. I also enjoyed the part where… wait, there was not other part, was there?"

Chloe fought back a smirk. Ordinarily she would have chuckled, but given the way Clark was looking at her, she thought it best to hold her tongue.

"So goodnight." He started to head off, then stopped, "Chloe, need a ride."

Chloe shook her head, "I have cab fare. And something tells me that when Clark regains the power of speech, he's going to have a few things to say to me."

Oliver grinned, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Lana had watched the entire thing from the window. Since her death, Clark had not been passionate about anybody, and while his passion towards this Lois was extremely negative, it was still passion, and maybe, just maybe, that could mean something. Lana knew she had to find out more about this Lois person, so she did what any ghost would do; she flew unseen to Lois Lane's apartment, and phased through the door.<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

I would like to thank everybody for there kind reviews. I would also like to say that I am open to suggestions in regards to this story, if anybody has any thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review until the button stops working.

His Fiancé's Ghost

Chapter Two

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" Lois said, spitting out her coffee. Well, actually, it was Clark's coffee, but everyday she had taken his coffee out of his hand before he even got to his desk. He had started bringing two coffees now. And apparently, Lois was not a fan of cappuccino.

"You don't have to drink it, you know." Clark said through gritted teeth. Steeling his coffee was not the only thing she was doing to drive him crazy. She had been there almost a week now, and she still treated him like something she stepped in, except with a little less acknowledgment. It was not as though he needed to be her best friend, but she was making the work environment very unpleasant.

Lois rolled her eyes at his preposterous suggestion, "Why couldn't you just pick up normal, black coffee?"

"I wanted to try something different, and I didn't _have_ to get you one, you know."

"Whatever." Lois said, waving her hands dismissively.

Clark was really starting to loose his temper, "You could be a little more grateful, you know. Especially since you guzzle coffee almost often as you use spell-check."

Lois looked up, "Are you trying to imply something Kent?"

Clark shrugged, "I'm just saying that I'm basically supplying you with air to breathe here. You could at least say thank you."

"It sounded more like you were calling me a junky of some kind. And how would you know how often I use spell-check."

"I've seen your articles before they go to print, Lois, and I've seen them before you've edited them."

"And what are you doing reading my work?"

"Well, we are supposed to be working _together_. That is, unless I misunderstood Perry."

Lois's eyes widened, "Oh, so it's Perry now. I wondered how a small-town hack like you worked his way up the latter so fast."

"Well, this _hack_, might have a lead on the smuggling story you were working on and coming up with nothing for."

"You're bluffing." Lois said, skeptically.

"God's honest truth." Clark said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lois asked, greedily.

"Oh, I didn't say I was going to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, since I got here, you've made it pretty clear you want nothing to do with me. Something _I _know would have to do with _me_, wouldn't it?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "You want to play it that way, fine, but I have more sources than you."

"You're starting to sound like a five-year-old Lois. If you're not careful, people might start to think _you're_ the one who's too immature and naïve for this job."

"Don't throw my own words back at me, and besides, I could care less what my colleagues …wait, how did you know I said that?"

Clark froze. Lois at told Perry that a few days ago, but Clark had not been in the room. He had been using his superhearing.

"Um, a good journalist never reveals his sources." He did not release until after he said it what it sounded like he was implying. He felt guilty, but knew Perry could handle any false accusations from Lois Lane.

* * *

><p>When Lois got home, the first thing she did was call one of her favorite sources. His name was Allen. He was an army brat, like her, and they had gone out a little, once upon a time. He was in his mid-twenties, like her, but unlike her, he still had no clue what he wanted to do with his life, so he shuffled around doing temp jobs. People rarely paid him much attention at his jobs, and they were from so many different areas of work that he was getting to be a little skilled at everything. He was a good connection to have.<p>

"Hey, Alley, listen, I-"

"I hate it when you call me that, you know?" the voice on the other end said.

"Shut up. Look, I need a favor."

"Ask and yee shall receive…just stop calling me Alley."

Lois smirked.

* * *

><p>Lana had been watching Lois for almost a week now. She had watched her boss Clark around in the newsroom, seen her pushy, self-assured nature. And today, she had seen Clark finally get sick of being bossed around and look down upon. She had seen him snap. She had seen him fight, and she had seen him tease. Those were not things the man she knew did. But they were full of passion, negative passion, but passion nonetheless. Lois drove him to act. She had a power over him, even if neither of them knew it. He had been able to lash out, and have a little fun with it, and Lana knew that he was feeling a little relieved. For what was probably the first time in his life, she knew he was not feeling guilt, and that made her happy.<p>

And she had seen Lois as she was away from the office. Yes, she was determined, and stubborn, and rude. Yes, she let nothing hurt her, and refused to show weakness. But sometimes, when she thought nobody was watching (because who expected a ghost to be in their home?) she had a softer side she let show. She had never let anybody take care of her, because nobody had ever offered to, and now she took it as a matter of pride. But everybody needed to be taken care of some of the time, and Lana recognized that deep down, Lois wanted somebody to take care of her.

There was a lot she still did not know, but she knew enough. This girl could give Clark what he needed right now; she could make him happy. And that was all Lana needed to know.

* * *

><p>Lois hung up. Allen had not given her much. What connection could Kent have that she didn't? He had only been in the city for, what, a week. How was it possible that he might scoop her? And how come he had to tease her about it, instead of just going to print with it.<em> Well that's simple, Lane,<em> she thought_, he's getting a kick out of messing with you. _Which might mean he was planning on sharing after all, he was just playing with her, waiting for her to beg for it. Well, that certainly was not going to happen. She could play this game better than him. That much she knew.

Lois's phone fell on the floor. She went to pick it up and heard it ringing on the other end. That was funny. She had not been calling anyone.

"Hello?" a groggy-sounding voice said.

"Hello?" Lois asked cautiously. Who had she dialed?

"Who is this?" the man on the other end of the phone said.

His voice was starting to sound familiar, "Smallville?"

"Lois?" she could hear the surprise in his voice.

"What's this about? I'm busy." Lois said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you called me."

"Well I don't know how that could be possible, considering I don't have you number and never asked for it."

"I'm sure you have your sources, supposedly you have more than me."

"Yeah, I'm going to waste my efforts asking somebody to get your number for me." Then her lights went out. "Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing, just a power out. I guess somebody hit a wire or something."

"Then how are you still talking?"

"Well, it's this newfangled invention called a cellphone. It's portable, and doesn't need to be plugged in. I guess they haven't gotten them in Kansas yet."

"We have cellphones Lois." Clark said, after he made what sounded like a groan, "Look, do you need a hand?" he asked. He almost seemed pained to offer.

"No, I can handle it-" there was a crash, "What the hell was-" the line went dead.

* * *

><p>"Lois. Lois!" Clark yelled into the receiver, but with no luck. He sighed. Lois was not his favorite person, but if she was in trouble, he couldn't just sit on his ass. He got up and superspead to Metropolis. It was not until he got there that he realized he did not actually know where Lois lived.<p>

* * *

><p>Lana smiled. She knew Clark could never resist aiding a damsel in distress, no matter how annoying he found her. And it would show Lois a different side of Clark. She would see his non-work-side. She would see his protective side. Aside from that, Lana had learned that she could dial a phone, which meant she could touch things, if she concentrated hard enough and wanted to bad enough. That would no doubt come in handy.<p>

She watched Lois, who was trying to pick up the things Lana had broken. She was also probably trying to figure out how it had happened. Damaged possessions, a power out, and a ghost, the perfect recipe for a superhero.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thank you for your comments. You are all so kind. Would you believe I have never seen _Ghost_? Well, not the whole thing, anyway. I have seen bits and pieces here and there. I have heard it is very good though. Also, thank you people who do not like Lana for having an open mind. I really appreciate it. I have never had a story with such and abundance of immediate responses before. I thank you. Enjoy and review.

His Fiancé's Ghost

Chapter Three

"Hello?"

"Chloe, what's Lois's address?"

"Clark?" she asked. It was pretty late for him to be calling, "What? Why?"

"I think she might be in trouble." Clark said, his tone slightly frantic.

Chloe shot up. She and Lois were pretty close, and the last thing she wanted was for anything to happen to her. She already lost enough people. "She lives in apartment 240 in a complex just across from the park. " Chloe heard a whoosh, and knew Clark had put his speed on. She trusted Clark, and knew if something were wrong, he would get there in time. Still, she could not help but be frightened. She had lost so many people over the years. First, there had been Lana, her best friend and roommate who she had considered a sister. Then her mother, whom had left her when she was little, and whom she had tracked down only to lose to a mental disease. There was her father, who had been caught in the crossfire's of one of her pet projects. That had been the worst of it, losing her dad the way she had. She had lost so many people, but her dad had been her fault. She had been careless in her determination to get a story. That world was behind her now. She was a sidekick to superheroes. That was her true calling.

Still, things had been lonely lately. Sometimes, she felt like she was falling into an abyss and she needed Clark or Oliver to pull her out of it. Oliver was coming out of his own abyss. His love/hate relationship with Tess Mercer, a brilliant and cunning, if sometimes devious woman had come to an abrupt halt when Tess had been murdered. Oliver had gone crazy seeking vengeance. He had killed the man responsible, and had been dealing with his own guilt ever since. Chloe and Clark had both seen him falling, and Chloe had taken drastic measures to bring him back to his former self. Ever since then, he had been treating her differently. She could not explain it, but sometimes, when he was looking at her … she pushed the thought from her mind. She did not know how she had gone from worrying about Lois to thinking about Oliver. However, her thoughts seemed to go to Oliver a lot these days, and she did not know why, but it was starting to scare her.

* * *

><p>Lois was looking around for a flashlight. Why did she have to be so messy? She was cursing her habits of uncleanliness when she heard a noise. It sounded like … shoes. There was somebody in her apartment. Lois grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was just a hanger, but it had a wire, so maybe she could use the sharp end, and slowly approached the noise. She crept quietly, so the intruder would not hear her, and then she attacked, stabbing forward with her hanger and punching with all her might. She heard the intruder gasp in pain, "Lois?"<p>

"Kent?" Lois asked. At first she was surprised, then relieved, and then annoyed. She hit him again, or rather, in his general direction, "What the hell. You cannot just go barging into people's apartments. I thought you were a prowler or something."

"Hence the hanger." Clark said skeptically.

"Well, I could not find much in the dark. Besides, I grew up in the army, I don't need a weapon to defend myself."

"Well, then why don't you put it away?"

Of course, Clark was fine, he had seen her and prepared himself before Lois had punched him so she would not get hurt. He could take a million punches from her and come away perfectly unscathed, but he could not tell her that.

"Don't tell me your afraid of a hanger." She said, laughing. Her anger seemed to have defused slightly. Still, she was not happy with the scare he had given her, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"You know you probably swear more than anybody I know."

"Well, I did not come from a sheltered, naïve environment like you, Kent. I'm not afraid to swear."

"I just thought a reporter of your caliber would have a better vocabulary than that."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

Clark smirked, but did not answer.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, honestly, it was a little bit of both."

"Not that-I mean, thanks- but not that question. Why are you here?"

"Oh, that. Well," he was a little embarrassed now that he saw she was fine and could clearly take care of herself, but, excluding things relating to his secret, he tried to be honest with people, even if it was uncomfortable for him, "I was worried about you."

Lois was taken aback, "What?"

"Well, I heard that crash, and then the line went dead, I thought maybe something-"

"Well, I appreciate it, but I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

"Well, excuse me for being concerned."

"Please, like you would care if anything happened to me."

"Of course I would."

"Because we're so close." Lois said sarcastically.

"Just because we're not close doesn't mean I would not care if something happened to you."

Lois was silent for a minute, "I cannot figure you out, Kent. I mean, we're rivals-"

"Coworkers." Clark corrected.

"Please, in the world of reporting, coworkers are rivals. They have to be."

"No, we don't. We do not have to be best friends. Considering how well we get along, I don't see how we ever could be, but who says we have to be enemies."

"It's how this business works, Clark. God, you're green. Ever heard the term dog eat dog."

"I actually have a dog, and trust me, he is perfectly content to play with other dogs without so much as biting one."

"It's an expression, it is not actually about dogs eating dogs, you don't have to be so literal."

"I was kidding."

"Whatever."

"Still, you get my point."

"No, I think I got lost in the crazy, _Kansas logic_."

Clark sighed, "I was saying that we don't have to be enemies. I don't want to be your enemy Lois. As annoying as you are, I still think we can learn a lot from each other. We have to work together. We have to see each other everyday. Don't you think it would be easier if we at least _tried_ to get along."

"I'm doing fine the way things are."

"Yeah, ignoring me must be great, but meanwhile, I'm-"

"Being ignored." Lois finished, a humorous tone in her voice. The tone was annoying Clark.

"I don't know why I bothered. I mean, you're … impossible. I have never in my life met somebody who is so incredibly stubborn. So certain that they are right, even when every shred of evidence says they are wrong."

"I think that is stubborn means. You better be careful, you don't want to be that redundant in your articles, assuming you ever actually get anything published."

Clark threw his hands up in frustration. Then, the lights flickered on. Clark and Lois saw each other clearly, him frustrated, her smirking at having the upper hand. Clark sighed.

"Look, I'm glad you're okay." He said, then he opened the door and left. Lois stood, frozen confused. Maybe she was crazy, but for a second, as her eyes were readjusting, in the moment between light and dark, she could have sworn she had seen a woman standing in the corner of her apartment.

* * *

><p>Lana watched the scene unfold, and while they were getting a little closer, it was clear that it was going to take more than a power out, damsel in distress moment to bring these to stubborn people together. Luckily, she knew just the thing to bring to reporter together.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour, and Chloe was at the edge of her skin. Finally, she gave in and picked up her phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Clark? It's Chloe. Is Lois okay? What happened? Is everything-"

"Chloe, slow down. Everything's fine. I just overreacted."

"Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"Well, I just left there, and I didn't know you were waiting-"

"You call and tell me my cousin might be in danger. Of course I'm waiting." She was talking so fast that if it were anybody other than Clark, they probably would not have understood her. He could tell she was pretty shaken up. Chloe had been pretty fragile lately.

"Calm down. Look, I'm coming over."

"No. I'm fine." She said, resolved. Clark knew that tone. It was her, I-am-not-weak tone.

"I'm right near there anyway." That was a lie. He was actually quite a ways away. But he could speed there fast enough that it was just a white lie. When you can run as fast as a speeding bullet, time is relative.

"Liar, you said you just left Lois's. Look, I promise I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter."

Clark sighed, "Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He hung up. Chloe had some of her cousin's stubbornness in her, that was for sure. She would never let Clark comfort her now, but she had no reason to refuse a random visit from a friend with no knowledge of her meltdown. Clark went to his speed dial and clicked on Oliver's number

* * *

><p>Lana looked down at her body uncomfortably. She had never done anything like this before, but there were a lot of ghost things she had not done before until now. Slowly, she approached Lois's desk.<p>

"Lane." She said, hearing the strange, gruff man-voice speak the words she was saying. It was eerie, even for a ghost.

Lois looked up, "Yeah Chief?"

"I want you to work with Kent on that smuggling piece. He has some good notes, and some connections you don't. You are getting nowhere, and he has some leads, but you won't get anywhere unless you collaborate. And if you refuse to work with him, I am giving him the entire by-line."

Clark, who was sitting near by, sat up in surprise. Lois reacted with outrage, "Chief! I-You can't be serious, he's-"

"An excellent reporter who I told you to work with before, and you have openly defied me in that respect. A newspaper is about team players Lois, so you will work with Clark on this piece! That's final."

And Lana walked away, smiling at what she felt was an effective strategy of getting to reporter to get to know one another better, and itching to get out of this man's skin.

Meanwhile, Clark was looking at Lois with the world's most annoying smirk on his face.

"You got something to say, Smallville?" she asked.

Clark shook his head and kept silent, but his face said it all.


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: I know Lana is not in this chapter, but do not worry, we have not seen the last of our friendly little ghost. Sometimes, you have to wait for the dominos to fall before you can set them up to push again. I want to thank everybody who reviewed and apologize that it took so long for this update. It has been an interesting week, but I will always do my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

His Fiancé's Ghost

Chapter Four

"All right, here's the deal. You come over tonight. We work on the story for a couple hours, you leave. Okay?"

"Fine."

"And stop smirking like that."

"Why. Is it bothering you?"

"Let's get a few things straight Kent. I don't like you. You are the last person I would want to work with. But we have to work together, and you want to make it as painless for me as possible, because mark my words, if it is painful for me, I will make sure it is painful for you. Got it?"

Clark nodded. He was still smirking a little, but he was trying to hide it. He was not usually mean to people, but there was something about Lois that pushed his buttons, and he found himself enjoying whenever he pushed hers. The way she got when he bugged her … he could not quite describe it. It was amusing to watch.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are so not funny!" her angry voice called out. She was furious with him, more furious than she had ever been with him. Still, he could hear the humor in her voice. He knew nobody else would be able to, but he could. "Hiding my clothes, Oliver! Really, are you four?"<em>

"_Well, it's not like I haven't seen you naked," he said, coming out of his hiding place. He knew to fear her wrath, but he also did not care._

"_Oliver, I swear." She said, shaking her head as she fumed._

"_Come on, Mercy. This is a vacation. Relax and enjoy yourself. Or, you know, enjoy me, if that suits you better."_

_She could not help but laugh in spite of herself, "You are so conceited. I really don't know why I put up with you."_

"_Well," Oliver said, moving closer to her, "I would hope it might be because you love me." He swallowed hard, "because I love you…" he looked up to see her reaction, "and it would be really awkward if you did not feel the same way."_

_She did not say anything, but Oliver could read her faces all so well. He had never seen that face before. It was full of awe, and love. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking she did not deserve to be loved by somebody whom she loved. But she did no have to say anything. He knew she felt it too. He could see it in her eyes. And slowly, without a word, she came up to him and kissed him. And he could feel it in her kiss. She was saying I love you._

Oliver jerked awake.

"Bad dream?" Chloe asked. He had stopped by late last night to talk, and he fell asleep on the couch. His timing was a little odd, as Chloe had been freaking out about the Lois scare, but, strangely, a part of her was not surprised that he was there. It was that feeling you get, when you are feeling most alone, and suddenly, somebody shows up, and a part of you knew they were coming, because that person is always there when you need them. She was getting used to Oliver showing up when she needed him, and not just in a hero capacity, but as a friend as well.

"Uh no, good dream, or, uh, memory." He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Was it about-?"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, cutting in before she could say the name. But she would not have said her name, and he knew that too. "It was when we went on vacation together, early on, before the first break-up, and I played this prank on her, hid all her clothes. And I realized I knew her better than anybody else. That's when I realized I loved her."

"And I bet you told her right away."

"Well, yeah, I didn't want to lose my nerve. Besides, girls think the whole impulsive thing is sexy, right?" Chloe laughed. "How'd you know?"

Chloe shrugged, "Just … seemed like what you would do."

"You know, I've never told that story to anybody else.

"Considering what it lacks in detail and articulation, I'm not surprised." Chloe said, smirking, "But hey, secrets safe with me. "

"I know, else I wouldn't have told you."

* * *

><p>When Clark showed up at Lois's apartment, he had to knock three times before she heard him.<p>

"You're late." She said.

"Actually, I was on time. You just took a while to get the door." Okay, that was not completely true. Clark had been running a little late, but he was not _that_ late, and it had taken her a long time to get the door.

"Whoa. Did a tornado blow through here?" Lois's apartment was a mess, covered by stacks of paper in every direction.

"Generally, I'm pretty Spartan, but when I'm working on a big story, I have to spread my notes out."

"And a table isn't big enough for that?"

"What are you, Martha Stewart? Are you here to criticize my housekeeping, or to work?"

"I'm here to work." Clark said, sitting down. He placed his notes on the tiny empty patch of carpet beside his chair.

"So, what do you got?"

"Well," Clark said, going through his folders, "I have this." He pulled out a picture.

"A mug-shot?"

"Yeah. This guy is way high up in this thing, I don't know if he's in charge, or second in command or what, be he's definitely involved, and he's definitely important."

"How do you know? Who's your source?"

"I, uh, can't say."

"Well, are they reliable?"

"Yes."

"You're certain?"

"I'd stake my career on it."

"Except you don't have a career to stake yet. I do. I didn't get where I am by printing stories I couldn't prove."

"Lois, trust me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I am just starting out, if I screw up now, I'll never have a career. You really think I would risk that?"

"Not intentionally, but you strike me as a little naïve."

Clark sighed, "Look, Lois, it's a lead, it doesn't mean it goes to print, it just gives us somewhere to start."

"I already have places to start, and I have a deadline."

"WE have a deadline." Clark corrected, but Lois did not even seem to notice he had spoken.

"What I _need_ is something solid."

Clark sighed. He knew this lead was solid. He had gotten it from Oliver, who had had a few run-ins with these guys on his Green Arrow duties, but he could not tell Lois that, "Well, this is a solid lead. And this," he took something else Oliver had given him out of his bag, "is a solid address." He had not planned on sharing that. He wanted to check it out on his own. It would be safer, but for some reason that he did not understand, he found Lois had forced his had with her untrusting apprehension.

Lois grabbed the paper so eagerly that for a minute Clark could not tell if she was a reporter, or a five-year-old.

As she looked at it, a smirk played across her lips. "So, we have my research, a photo, and an address."

"I'd say that's something solid." Clark responded. She looked up at him, and for a minute, he almost thought he saw something in her eyes that might resemble friendship. Then it was gone.

"Well, we better get cracking on this."

"Maybe we should look into the photograph first. If we figure out who this guy is with face recognition software, we might have a better idea of what we're walking into."

Lois laughed, "Right. Like you know how to use face recognition software." Clark raised his eyebrows at her. Lois sat up straighter, "You're kidding."

"A good friend taught me. Relative of your, actually. Chloe."

"You know my cousin?"

Clark nodded, "She's my best friend, and the whole reason I got into journalism in the first place."

Lois rolled her eyes, "This isn't some sort of 'I'm gonna impress the girl I like by doing something she likes' thing, is it? Because I really need a competent partner, and to be honest, I don't see Chloe falling for that sort of thing."

Clark smirked, "Chloe and I are just friends. And I said she was the reason I _got into_ journalism, not the reason I stuck with it."

"Well, fine, let's fire up that computer and see what my baby cousin taught you."


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Some lines were taken from the show. I clearly did not come up with them myself. If you watch the show, you are sure to recognize them.

Author's Note: There is a flashback in this chapter that is pretty much right out of the show. That does not mean all flashbacks will be, or that Lana and Clark's story follows the show exactly, because it obviously does not. Still, some things remain.

Sorry for the belated update. I hope you enjoy.

His Fiancé's Ghost

Chapter Five

_As I walked up behind him, I saw him nervously pacing. My path had never been clearer. He still got nervous, and he still got butterflies, just like I did. He could still love, and I knew more than anything on this earth that he loved me. If he did not, he would never have opened up to me; he never would have trusted me. _

_He turns around, seeing me, and clears his throat, "Thought I'd see you at the party." He says. He's shaking a little, and given the igloo he showed me earlier, which was apparently based on his home planet, I doubt it is because of the cold air and snow surrounding us. _

"_I know. Um, but then there'd be all those people." I say._

_He looks at me, that terrified look in his eye I know so well, so similar to the one he had this morning. He's still waiting for my answer, "Do I look different to you now?"_

_I smile up at him, at his pure, gentle, terrified eyes. How could he ever doubt how much I love him? "Clark, you look like the same handsome guy I've always known."_

"'_Handsome' as in, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you,' or... 'Handsome' as in, 'I'm gonna let you down easy'?"_

_I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled in my life, exuding all the brightness I feel at this most treasured, perfect moment, "As in … 'Yes, Clark … I'll marry you.' I say, holding up the ring he gave me mere hours ago. He grins his beautiful, toothy grin and slips it on my finger. Then he lifts me up in his arms and twirls me around. It's freezing, and snow is falling from the roof onto my shoulders, but I could care less. Because this is it. My prince. My happily ever after._

Clark snores, breaking Lana out of her memories. She envies him, being able to sleep, to dream. Ghosts don't sleep; they do not need to. They simply fade and reappear.

Ghosts do not dream, but they can remember. And since she died, Lana's memory has become impeccable. And every moment with Clark completely unforgettable, but that was true when she was alive.

Lana sighs. She had been thinking about the day Clark had proposed to her. It was the day he told her his secret. He took her up to his fortress-like home that was a replica of his home planet, Krypton. It was a beautiful, freezing crystal palace. And he had told her where he came from. He had made a diamond by crushing coal and seared it to a ring by looking at it right before her eyes. He had said he wanted her to know who he was before she made up her mind, and then he had asked her to marry him.

He wanted her to take some time to think about it, to let it sink it, and while her mind was still spinning from the revelation, she knew deep down that the answer could never be anything but yes. She had wanted to talk things over with her best friend Chloe, but while she knew Chloe saw her as a sister, Chloe was still Clark's confidant, and she did not want to put her in that awkward position. So she had simply walked, and thought. She had realized that in spite of everything, and maybe even because of it, she knew Clark Kent was the only man whom she could ever love. So she had told him yes, and for a few short hours, she had been happier than she had ever been in her life.

Her happiness had been short lived, however, because the day Clark proposed had been the day she died. Now, she could only watch him sleep, knowing she could never be with him again.

Time would be eternal for her, she knew, so six years was nothing. But even if it had been one hundred years, thinking about Clark, about that day, would always make her long to be with him again. She longed to curl up next to him under those covers. However, she would just go through them. So, she hovered close by, and cried. She cried so hard, letting herself ache.

And she could not help but wonder what he was dreaming of. Was it her? Was it Lois? She wished she could know.

She smiled through her tears, thinking of Lois. She had been watching them, and things were getting a little better. They were working together at least. That was something. Hey had identified the man involved in the smuggling deal, and were going to stake out the address tomorrow. That was a good start. Still, Chloe and Clark had been on stakeouts together, and while that had helped them become even closer, more inseparable friends than they were before, Clark had never fallen for her. Then again, Lois was not her cousin.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. Come on, Smallville, wake up already we've got work to do."<p>

Clark groaned at the annoying, loud voice that had roused him from his sleep. He had been dreaming about the day Lana had accepted his proposal of marriage, and accepted him, as he was, with her whole heart. Of course, other things happened that day, but he preferred it when those things remained out of his dreams. It was not an uncommon dream for him. He could not count how many times he had had it in over the past six years. But it was still the only time he got to see Lana's smile or hear her sweet, soothing voice, and he did not like being interrupted. The fact that it was Lois who had interrupted did not help matter.

Slowly, he started to stand. As he was rising, he thought he heard something. Was that … no it couldn't be ... oh my god, she was picking his lock. Was she kidding? She couldn't give him ten seconds to get the door.

"I thought you farm boys were used to getting up with the cows." Lois said. Then her eyes widened for a second.

"You broke into my apartment!" Clark said, agitated.

"I'm a reporter. It's a necessary skill."

"You couldn't have given me ten minutes to get to the door?"

"You were taking too long."

"So were you yesterday, but I didn't break in."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have, if I had known you slept in the buff, but I didn't peg you for the type."

Clark turned red and looked down. Luckily, the blanket was still wrapped around enough of his lower half to hide anything _truly_ embarrassing.

"Relax, Clark. I've seen my fair share of naked men. Besides, if we were at a beach, you'd be overdressed."

Clark sighed. This woman was going to be the death of him "Would you mind waiting outside?"

"What for?" Lois said innocently.

"So I can get dressed." Clark responded with a growl.

Lois rolled her eyes, "You've got five minutes. You go over, I'm coming back in. It's not my fault you weren't ready, you know."

* * *

><p>Chloe was organizing her apartment, or rather, rummaging for her briefcase. Why is it that you can keep a perfectly neat apartment, and still never find what you are looking for, yet people who are messy always seem to know where there stuff is? She had an important meeting with a perspective employee. Chloe worked as a sidekick for superheroes, but that did not pay the bills. While she knew Oliver would be more than happy to supply her with a nice apartment in the city, she also knew that sidekick to superheroes was not exactly the sort of thing you could say you did at a cocktail-party, not that she was a big cocktail party person. Still, she needed something somewhat legit. Her day job was at an organization called Isis, and it was just as noble as her sidekick duties. Isis was an organization Lana had founded years ago. When they were kids, there had been a huge meteor shower. It was the meteor shower Clark had come to earth in, and the meteors had actually been pieces of Krypton, Clark's home planet. These meteors had strange effects on people. It seemed they could cause mutations. People who were exposed to the meteors would gain abilities, and between the pressure and loneliness of being different, the power going to their head, and the chemicals in the meteors clogging up their brain, they tended to go a little insane. In high school, Clark, Lana, and Chloe had all been attacked by people with meteor abilities. Some of them turned out to be nice, but they normally got killed. When Chloe first found out about Clark, she thought he was meteor-infected, and she tried to be open-minded to the other point of view. It must be really hard, and scary to be so different; the temptations must also be unbearable. Chloe had tried to get Lana to be more open-minded as well, and the two of them tried not to be too harsh in their judgments. Then, when Lana found out about Clark, she had come up with an idea. What if there was an underground sort of therapy center for people with abilities. People could go there to talk about how alone they felt, meet other people with abilities, learn to harness their powers, and learn to feel a little less like outsiders. It might help them to have a place like that to go. She had been so excited planning, but she had sworn Chloe to secrecy. She had wanted to surprise Clark. She wanted him to know how much she accepted him and supported him. Chloe thought the idea, and had promised to keep her mouth shut. Then Lana had died. Chloe had sat on the plans for a while, and worked as a reporter. Then, after she started side-kicking for Oliver, she realized she was sitting on too many important secrets to claim to be an exposure of the truth anymore. Besides, it seemed people were drawn to her when they wanted to open up. Everybody knew they could trust her with their secret. She did not know why; maybe there was something about her. After she left the reporting business, she had dusted off Lana's old idea. She told Oliver about it. He thought it was a great idea, and offered to fund her. As much as she wanted to earn her own way, she knew that a service like this would be intimidating enough to people; charging them would make things far worse. So, she had accepted, and that had been that. But there was a careful screening process necessary for people who were going to work at Isis. They needed to be open-minded, discreet, and fairly selfless. It was a pretty high order, which explained Chloe's lack in staff. Therefore, the last thing she needed was to be late to interview a potential employee.<p>

Just when she found her briefcase, her phone rang, "Great." She muttered, but she picked up anyway. In her line of work, you could never afford to think somebody might be calling wolf. "Hello."

"Hey cuz."

Chloe nearly dropped the phone, "Lois?" she asked surprised. She had not heard from her cousin in almost a month now.

"Who else?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. I haven't heard from you lately."

"Well, if I'd checked in more often, would you have told me about your bumbling best friend who is now my co-worker."

Chloe chuckled. So_ that's_ what this was about, "I take it Clark mentioned me?"

"Yeah, I had to hear it from him. What gives Chloe, the guys your best friend? How come you never mentioned him?"

"Well, if memory serves, you made it pretty clear you did not want to hear about my _small-town _friends."

"Fair enough, but when he started here you could have given me a heads up."

"Look, Lois, I'm really sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I didn't tell him either and I already got chewed out for it, so can we skip the bad cousin speech."

"I would never call you a bed cousin." Lois said in mock offense.

Chloe laughed, "Look, it that all, because I really have to-"

"How you could be best friends with an annoying, smug, naïve, Neanderthal like that is beyond me, but, hey, it's your life."

"Lois, I really-"

"I mean, the guy is way to small town, and then he gets all hurt puppy-dog when I call him on it. The guys really a piece of work, I mean-"

"LOIS!" Chloe yelled.

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Geez, you could have just said so. No need to scream about it. Well, his dressing time is up anyway. See you later cuz."

Both cousins hung up the phone

_Wow, nice to know he's gotten under her skin just as much as she has under his. And what did she mean, "dressing time?" _Chloe wondered.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. And there is a line in here from the show. Prizes to those who find it! Just kidding, but disclaimer, not mine, all that jazz, yada yada yada. Anyway, enjoy, review. I have been pretty busy, but I will try to update again soon. I have some idea for the next chapter that I think will turn out well. Also, reviewers, suggestions are always welcome. I may not use them, but then I might. If anything seems out of character, please tell me. I try hard to stay in character, but sometimes I shoot and miss. Anyway, looking forward to your feedback. Enjoy. Have a nice day.

His Fiancé's Ghost

Chapter Six

"She broke into my apartment!"

"Yeah, she is … pushy." Chloe said. They were hanging out at Chloe's. Actually, Oliver and Chloe had been working when Clark came over needing to vent. He had been there for twenty minutes, ranting and complaining about Lois, and he showed no sign of calming down.

"Push- no, she broke into my apartment. That's not pushy, that's illegal. It's like, to her, laws and rules are just suggestions that she doesn't follow."

Oliver rolled his eyes. He was getting really bored of Clark's ranting, "So call the cops on her."

"Oliver!" Chloe said, surprised.

"What, he says she committed a crime. Or, you know, I could confront her as Green Arrow. Warn her about breaking into apartments. Maybe while I'm doing that, somebody will get mugged and I'll be too busy to help. And then you guys can write about it."

"I'm not saying she belongs in jail, she's just so-"

"-annoying?" Chloe offered.

"Yes. She's annoying, we get it. She bugs the hell out of you. You wish you did not have to work with her. She's driving you insane. We got it the first time you told us. We got it the second time you told us. The message is clear." Oliver said. Chloe stifled her chuckle.

Clark shook his head, "I'm just frustrated."

"We get that. But why should we have to hear about it 24/7?"

They stood there, silent for a moment, "Look, Clark, all Ollie means is, you're conversation topics have been sort of … one topic lately, and we're glad to listen. It's just … it's kind of repetitive. And you, well, you seem to be obsessing, which, to be honest, isn't exactly you."

Clark nodded, "I'm sorry. It's just, nobody's ever gotten under my skin like this."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you get under her skin too."

"How do you know?"

"She's my cousin. I talk to her."

"We'll, thanks. And I'll try and be a little more … diverse, from now on." Chloe nodded appreciatively, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to a stakeout with she who must not be named." He said, and then sped off.

"God, he's so into her." Oliver said matter-of-factly as he stood.

Chloe tilted her head looked after the flying papers where Clark had been. "You think?"

Oliver laughed, "Trust me, no guy talks that much about a girl unless he's attracted to her."

Chloe laughed, "How long do you think it will take him to realize it?"

"How long will it take _Clark_ to realize he's attracted to someone? My guess, a couple years."

"Ooh, that's harsh." She said, turning around to get something from the kitchen.

"Well, that's Clark." Chloe smirked, shaking her head, "Some people just can't see what's right in front of them." Something about the way Oliver said it made Chloe's heart flip a little. She turned around and noticed he had moved. He was standing closer to her than she realized. She swallowed hard, unable to decipher the way he was looking at her, or why it was making her feel so … strange. She felt something on her left cheek, and realized it was his right hand. She knew how strong his hands word, but on her cheek, his touch was so gentle, it felt just like a feather grazing her skin. She felt his thumb touch her lips and felt her breath catch in her throat. Then his thumb dropped to her throat, and she felt his hand gently guide her face upward. And just like that, his lips were on hers. His breath was hot, breathing into her mouth, warming up her own. She felt herself responding, showering his lips with her own heat. A hunger took her over, and she was biting, and kissing hard. She felt his hand work it's way around her neck and felt him grip her neck hair. She reciprocated, working her hands up through his spiky gelled hair, pulling as hard as she could. She heard him moan, and felt him push her back against a cabinet. Then she heard boxes crash. She jolted back a little, regaining control of her faculties. Her mind was working on overdrive trying to catch up with her body, trying to process what had just happened. "I, um." She started, clearing her throat, then she tried again, "I should go." Oliver looked at her.

"Chloe-"

She didn't let him finish. She grabbed her bag, and shut the door quickly behind her. It took her a minute to remember it was her apartment, but in retrospect, it did not really matter. She could not go back right now. Ollie was still there, and she could not deal with him yet. She needed to figure out what had happened before she saw him again. She needed to get herself back under control.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Clark asked. Lois was driving them to the address Clark had found, and she apparently could not sit in a car without music.<p>

"Whitesnake. Duh."

Clark smirked, "Did you just say duh?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"You just don't seem like the type of person who would say duh."

"Right, like you know what type of person I am."

"Well, I know you're a stubborn, infuriating, army brat with an amazing cousin, bad taste in music, atrocious spelling, and a good grasp on how to weave a very good article, despite her constant use of profanities in her verbal language."

"Could you not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Try to go all observe and analyze on me. We work together. We don't have to know each others secrets."

"Well, I agree with that, but getting to know each other a little seems inevitable."

"I don't see why."

"Come on. You must have learned a little about me."

"My opinion of you has not changed from the first second I met you."

"Gee, thanks." The car lurched, "could you slow down a little."

"This is slow for me."

"Seriously? I know you're racing to get a story, but I think you're taking the racing bit a little too literally."

"Shut up, Smallville."

"Slow down, Lois."

* * *

><p>He let the phone ring one more time, then hung up. That was the fifth time he called, and she still had not answered. He took out his archery equipment and started shooting at the target on the wall. Maybe he should not have kissed her. He had not meant to, at least, he hadn't planned it. But things between them had been changing lately, and he had been sure she had felt it to. He had known exactly what it was, but looking at her right then, he just had to do it. And she had kissed him back. So she must have felt something, right? But then she had run off, and he had not heard from her since. He had waited in her apartment for an hour or two, and then went back to his loft. His bachelor pad. So empty. Full of drinks and memories of drinking and one-night-stands. He had never felt the weight of it before, but now, he could feel nothing else. He needed to talk to her. Needed her to pick up the phone. Needed to know that he had not misread the signs. Needed to know that he had not imagined her kissing him back. But that he knew. E could never have imagined that. What it felt like kissing her, having her kiss him. He had felt her passion, her hunger for him. He had known, in that moment, that something that had not been working in his life for a long time had finally clicked into place. Why, oh why had she run?<p>

* * *

><p>"Will you stop shifting?" Lois asked, annoyed as she lowered the binoculars from her eyes.<p>

"I'm just getting comfortable."

"We've been here for twenty minutes. If you're not comfortable now, you never will be. God, have you never been on a stake-out before, comfort is hardly the goal, now stop drawing attention to us."

"We're inside a car at night, Lois. I seriously doubt my shifting a little in my seat is going to make people look up in alarm." Then he thought for a minute, a decided to say, just for fun, "In fact, being that we're both parked here at night, they'd probably be more surprised if the _didn't _see any motion happening in this vehicle."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Can you just keep quiet."

"Why, those things only let you see, not hear."

"Well, maybe I'm trying to read lips."

"And I might believe that … if there were actually someone in that building."

"Fine, maybe you talking just bugs me because it's you."

"Are you saying I get under your skin?" Lois rolled her eye again, "It's okay; I already knew that."

Lois put the binoculars down and turned to him, "Look, what are you even doing here?"

"What?"

"We're on a stake-out, and I'm watching the address, but you didn't bring any binoculars so you're just sitting there being annoying. Why are you even here?"

It was true, he had not brought binoculars, but with his eyes, he did not need them. However, he could not tell Lois that. He was trying to think of an answer when Lois bolted out of the car.

"Lois." He said, getting out to follow her, "Lois, where are you going."

"The only person in that building was the guy who was taking his sweet time in the bathroom, and he just left."

"So?"

"So, the place is empty now. It's the perfect time to look around."

"You want to break in."

"Well, I don't expect to find any naked Clark's in there, so I see no reason I shouldn't."

Clark followed her up to the building, "It's locked. Guess we'll have to try during visiting hours."

"Geez, Smallville, if you give up that easy, it's amazing you even got published in Kansas."

The lock was pretty high-tech, but Clark watched stupefied as Lois did something that would have gotten her an A++ in lock picking, "Why am I not surprised you know how to do that?"

"What can I say? When your dad locks your car in storage because you snuck out to see your boyfriend's band, you learn a few tricks."

"You really are a mystery, aren't you?"

"Get used to it Kent. I don't give anything away for free, especially not the details of my personal life."

"Guess I'll just have to earn the knowledge the hard way."

"You wish."

"Not really."

Clark closed the door behind them, "After you miss Lane."

"Cut the chivalry, it's annoying." Lois said, walking past him.

"Fine, I'll trip you later." He responded, following her.

"You will if you want a black eye." She said with a smirk.

"You think maybe we should be whispering?"

"Why? Nobody's here."

"They could come back."

"You worry too much." Lois said, turning her head. Clark caught sight of a camera and deactivated it with his heat-vision.

"Maybe you're right. Let's keep moving."


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello.

So, I know it has been a really long time since I have updated, and I apologize for that.

I have a lot of stories going right now, and it can be hard to keep track sometimes, plus sometimes there is writers block, and also life, which unfortunately gets in the way of fan fictions which we all know are more important.

I wanted to assure all of you that while it has been a while, and I do not know how soon I will be updating, I am NOT, I repeat NOT, dropping this story.

I hate when people drop stories, and when I made my account I promised myself I would never drop one.

So, yes, it may be a while, depending on other factors, but I promise you, unless I unexpectedly die, this story and all of the others will be finished. Maybe not today, or this week, or even this month, but they will be. I understand if you don't want to wait around, because it might be a while, but I promise, I will finish these stories. I just wanted to make that clear, and apologize for how long it is taking.

Have a good day.

Sincerely,

~RedTailedHawkens


End file.
